Hope
by coudle
Summary: Ginnys waiting in the Burrow for Harrys return and is lost in Thoughts...


Wow...my first fanfic...I don´t think it´s that good because of my english, but I hope you like it though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K.R. I only own 6 books and soon seven...;)

The song is from "A Day to remember" it´s "a second glance"

Enjoy!

Hope

At the Burrow Ginny was sitting on her bed thinking about the last months. About what she has gone through - Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup, Dumbledore being dead and eventually, about Harry and herself. She missed him.

She was staying at the Burrow while he, Ron and Hermione were out there to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. Harry had finally told the Order about the seven Horcruxes from Voldemort. And that he wanted to destroy them alone, with Ron and Hermine. Also that it was he who had to defeat Voldemort. She told Harry that she would wait for him until he came back. She really loved him and he loved her, too.

_This is for you (this is for you).  
You're the one worth waiting for.  
You're all I ever needed in this life._

These were dangerous days. Nobody was safe. She was often thinking about the time they spent down by the lake. They were happy. Now all she could do was to hope that everything would be the same after Voldemort's dead, but she knew it would not.

Sometimes she fell into a deep hole and stayed in her room crying. Nobody knew if Harry would come back or die in the final battle. Thoughts like that scared her a lot. But there were also times she reminisced about memories of the past.

_Lets sneak out the back, so we can see  
What it took to bring us here and be here.  
So reminded of better days,  
When we were both happy._

Her brothers, even Fred and George, were very kind to her. Everyone knew how much she missed him. Occasionally her mother tried to talk to her but that only made her rush to her room and start thinking or crying again.

_This is for you (this is for you).  
You're the one worth waiting for.  
You're all I ever needed in this life. _

She knew exactly that she could not love any other boy. He was the love of her life and she was the love of his life. Would she ever see him again? Would he still love her? And what would happen to Hermione and Ron? She was so afraid that something would happen to her family or Hermione. She was even more afraid that something would happen to Harry.

_Words can't express,  
the impact you've made on me,  
And -- in my entire life.  
And all I can say is that I love you,  
For everything it serves out to be._

One day she woke up and heared loud voices in the kitchen. She dashed down the stairs, thinking they were back. But as she entered the kitchen she only found Fleur and Bill fighting with each other. Disappointed she slowly went back upstairs and started crying again.

_This is for you (this is for you).  
You're the one worth waiting for.  
You're all I ever needed in this life. _

Long after the three of them left, Ginny decided to finally stop wailing and start living again. So she tried to distract herself by meeting old friends from Hogwarts. Eventually she stopped thinking about Harry, her brother and Hermione. She all but forgot them. Though, at night she still cried because she was scared.

After two long years without hearing anything at all from Harry, a loud noise coming from the window woke her . A white owl was sitting on her windowsill. It was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl. Quickly climbing out of bed she opened the window to get the envelope that was attached to the bird's leg. She opened it and started reading the letter, all anxious to find out about what it was about.

I'll be back soon,  
Love you  
Harry

_This is for you (this is for you).  
You're the one worth waiting for.  
You're all I ever needed in this life._

After reading Harry's note she leaned back into her pillows and smiled. He was not dead. Which meant she would see him again. With this on her mind she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Peww...I´ve posted all my storys new, after I´ve corrected the mistakes and added some details and in the process I replaced this story by my other story "It all belongs to the past now" by mistake. But now "hope" is "hope" again and "It all belongs to the past now" is "it all belongs to the past now" again...Sorry for that big mistake! 


End file.
